


Bliss

by TheLegendOfChel



Series: Bonding Moments [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Keith (Voltron), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfChel/pseuds/TheLegendOfChel
Summary: Keith always fantasized about being kidnapped; to be bound and gagged, helpless and at the mercy of a handsome stranger. When he learns of a service that specializes in making such fantasies come true, Keith can’t resist giving in to his desires.Enter Lance.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, despite there being no actual intercourse in this fic, it is quite possibly the filthiest thing I’ve written to date. Uhhh, you’re welcome...?
> 
> Big time Trigger Warnings for non-con and dub-con roleplaying. Everything is consensual and Keith can use a safeword to stop at any time, but they get pretty into the scene, so please read with discretion.
> 
> Enjoy! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Keith licked his lips nervously as he scanned the website for the hundredth time. Was he really doing this? Sure, it had been a fantasy of his for years, and he’d finally saved up enough money to afford it, but now that the possibility was real, Keith hesitated.

What if something went wrong? Keith had spent hours researching online, talking to other people who had tried it, so he was positive that the business was legitimate. Even so, a tiny part of him worried that there would be some kind of terrible mixup and he’d get kidnapped by actual criminals instead of professional roleplayers.

Keith snorted, giving himself a little shake. He was being irrational. His life wasn’t some dramatic movie, after all. Besides, he’d been busting his ass at work for over two years now, he deserved to have some fun.

Psyching himself up, Keith clicked through the application, filling out information about what kind of experience he wanted, what he was or wasn’t comfortable with, his safewords, etc.

When it asked whether he wanted the experience to be erotic, Keith paused. He knew some people were in it purely for the adrenaline rush, but for Keith this was definitely sexual. Just the thought of a handsome masked stranger having their wicked way with him got Keith all hot and bothered. That said, he didn’t think he wanted to have sex with a stranger. After some consideration, Keith typed in his answer.

Finally, the website asked him to provide a time window for the event to take place. Keith supposed that made sense. It left the client with a feeling of anticipation, not knowing exactly when they would be taken, but also didn’t risk the fake kidnapper accidentally barging in at an inappropriate moment.

Keith finished the form, put in his credit card information, and hit submit. He took a deep breath before letting the air rush out of his lungs. His hands shook, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. Keith was...excited. At some point this week, Keith was going to be kidnapped.

He couldn’t wait.

\-----

Lance was sprawled across his couch watching TV when his phone buzzed.

Curious, he opened the new email, perking up with each word.

Whenever a client wanted something that was more fun-and-sexy than dangerous-and-nail-biting, they hired Lance. For one thing, Lance was into it too, so he never did the non-erotic sessions. It could be awkward if someone who just wanted to, say, pretend they were an international spy who’d been kidnapped for information suddenly noticed their captor was super turned on. For another, Lance was excellent at playing the role of the seductive villain, and loved every second of it.

And damn, this new client’s tastes lined up perfectly with Lance’s. Grinning, he accepted the job.

This was gonna be fun.

With the TV show as background noise, Lance started making his plan; first, a list of supplies. The client requested nothing too painful, so soft materials would work best. Scarves, strips of cloth, maybe ropes and tape specifically made for bondage.

Lance browsed the client’s form again. Multiple types of gags? Very nice. Toys were okay, but no sex, which was fine by Lance. He was more than happy to simply watch this “Keith Kogane” squirm around in pleasure.

It looked like Keith was available any day this week after six in the evening. Lance decided to do it Friday night. Give the client a few days for the suspense to build, making the experience that much sweeter, plus then Keith had the weekend to recover if needed.

Nodding to himself, Lance turned off the TV and got to his feet, almost giddy. It had been awhile since he’d looked forward to a job this much.

\-----

Dressed in black clothes that made him harder to see in the dark, but were subtle enough that he didn’t look like a burglar, Lance loaded his supplies into his car and drove to the client’s neighborhood. It actually wasn’t that far from Lance’s place, though Lance was glad to find out it was a house and not an apartment. Much less chance of running into a well-meaning neighbor.

Lance quietly parked in front of the house, grabbed his bag, and donned his mask. All employees had to wear one, both to heighten the experience, and to protect their identity from any clients that might get...too attached. Some wore a ski mask, or maybe a domino mask, but Lance chose one with a little more flare. It was dark blue and shaped like a lion’s face, leaving only the bottom half of his own face visible. Lance had had it custom-made, and used it whenever a job allowed.

After checking to make sure the coast was clear, Lance stealthily made his way around the back, and located the spare key hidden beneath a fake potted plant. Clients wanted to be surprised, but actually breaking into their house was still illegal, so they had to provide a way in.

Lance silently opened the back door and looked around. It was a nice place, if a bit small. The sound of a TV blared from what Lance presumed was the living room. According to the agreement, Keith should be the only one home, so Lance snuck in that direction, peeking around the corner.

Sure enough, a young man sat on the couch with his back to Lance. He appeared to be playing some kind of video game, cursing at the TV when his character suddenly got eaten by a monster.

Lance ducked back behind the wall, thankful for the battle noises that covered his presence as he rummaged through his bag. Pouring some chloroform onto a handkerchief, Lance graciously waited for Keith to save his game before he pounced.

Sneaking up from behind, Lance clamped the handkerchief over Keith’s face, covering his nose and mouth.

Keith let out a startled, “Mmph?!” and immediately began to struggle, but Lance was a professional. He kept a firm grip to muffle Keith, wrapping his other arm around Keith’s torso to try to pin his flailing limbs.

It was a bit of an awkward angle with Keith sitting on the couch and Lance still standing, so when Keith threw himself sideways in an attempt at freedom, Lance toppled over the back of the couch, landing on top of the other man.

Wide violet eyes stared up at him, and Lance was momentarily caught off guard. He’d never seen eyes quite that color before.

Lance gazed down, almost hypnotized. The pretty eyes blinked and Keith glanced around in awkward uncertainty.

“Uhhh…”

Lance snapped out of his daze. He grabbed ahold of Keith’s wrists to pin them above his head, holding them there with one hand as he used the other to press the handkerchief back over Keith’s face. Those gorgeous eyes widened again, and Keith renewed his struggling. However, Lance clearly had the advantage in this position, and the writhing beneath him slowly grew weaker as the chloroform did its job.

Finally, those eyes fell shut as his victim slipped into unconsciousness, giving Lance a moment to take a step back and get a good look at his client.

Holy shit.

Keith Kogane hadn’t provided a picture of himself in his application, so Lance didn’t know what to expect, but he certainly didn’t anticipate someone copied straight out of one of Lance’s wet dreams, with full pouty lips, a cute nose, and beautiful eyes. Keith looked to be in his late twenties, same as Lance, and had a slim physique, pale skin, and long black hair Lance was already itching to sink his fingers into.

Lance swallowed and shook himself out of it. This was a job, and Lance was a professional, dammit! He couldn’t get distracted, no matter how pretty the client. He had more willpower than that.

With this in mind, Lance retrieved his bag of supplies and got to work. He started by tying soft, thin ropes around Keith’s ankles, and above and below his knees, winding the rope between his legs for extra security. He then propped Keith up and pulled Keith’s arms behind his back. Keith had lovely, slim wrists, perfect for tying together.

Just as Lance cinched the last knot, Keith stirred with a small groan.

“Wha…” Keith’s eyes fluttered open. Lance quickly grabbed the gag he had ready and shoved it into Keith’s mouth. “Mmph!”

Keith thrashed his head around, but Lance was able to buckle the leather strap so it was nice and snug. Keith continued to struggle, so Lance grabbed a fistful of soft, luscious hair and yanked, forcing Keith to meet his eyes.

“Glad to see you’re awake, Kitten,” Lance purred. “We’re gonna go on a little trip. I suggest you don’t put up a fuss, or there’ll be trouble. Understand?”

Keith glared back at him in defiance. Lance gave the raven locks another sharp tug.

“ _Understand?_ ” he repeated.

Keith quickly nodded, and Lance let go with a satisfied smile.

“Good boy,” he patted Keith patronizingly on the cheek. “Now don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

Lance got up and went outside to scope out the area again. It wouldn’t be good if any nosy neighbors spotted them on the way out.

Lance returned to the living room and his eyebrows rose.

“And just where do you think you’re going?”

Ignoring him, Keith continued to shuffle across the floor, limbs straining against their bonds. Lance watched in amusement for a moment before walking over and easily scooping Keith up into his arms. Taking delight in Keith’s muffled indignant noises, Lance set him back onto the couch and grabbed a black strip of cloth, tying it over Keith’s eyes.

“There we go, nice and pretty,” Lance cooed.

Keith’s grumble turned into a yelp when Lance picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Grabbing his bag, Lance leisurely walked out to his car. He popped the trunk open and set Keith inside, careful to make sure nothing would get caught when the lid closed.

“I was gonna let you spread out in the back seat,” Lance said, “but since you disobeyed, you get to ride in here instead.”

“Mmmph,” Keith pleaded, shaking his head.

“What, you don’t want to?” Lance asked. “Well, I might be willing to change my mind if you apologize.”

Lance waited. If Keith truly wasn’t comfortable with being in the trunk, he could snap his fingers and Lance would take him out.

Keith, however, merely wriggled around a bit more, moaning into his gag. Guess he was having fun then.

With a smirk, Lance shut the trunk. He threw his bag into the back seat and took off towards their next location. It was a property owned by the company specifically for this purpose, and wasn’t that far away, but Lance drove around for a bit just to let Keith sweat. It was nighttime, and the air was cool, so he didn’t have to worry about the trunk getting overheated or anything. Soon, Lance pulled into the nondescript building’s private parking lot.

He opened the trunk and took a second to admire the sight before him. Keith was curled up on his side, bound, gagged, and blindfolded. The light of the full moon bathed him in an almost ethereal glow.

“We’re here, Kitten,” Lance said.

He picked Keith up and carried him over his shoulder again, walking into the building and through the hallways until he came to the designated room. Sometimes the other rooms were used by other clients, but tonight they were alone.

Lance set Keith down on the bed. After a moment of consideration, Lance unbuckled the gag, pulling it from Keith’s lips.

“Who are you?” Keith demanded as soon as he could speak. “What do you want from me?”

Lance smirked, slipping into his role with practiced ease.

“You don’t need to know who I am,” he said. “As for what I want, that’s simple. I want you.”

“What?” Keith’s cheeks turned pink under the blindfold. Cute. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it means,” Lance chuckled. “I’ve wanted you for a long time, and now you’re finally mine.”

“No, I’m not,” Keith snapped. He began to struggle against his bonds with renewed vigor. “Let me go!”

“You are,” Lance cupped Keith’s face with both hands, “and I’ll prove it.”

“Wha-mmph!”

Lance covered Keith’s mouth with his own, sliding his fingers into Keith’s hair for a firmer grip. Keith struggled weakly beneath him, and Lance pried Keith’s lips open with his tongue, licking inside. As Keith’s protests transformed into soft moans, Lance internally gave thanks that Keith’s contract had allowed kissing.

Lance pulled away. He looked down at Keith’s face, flushed and panting.

“Hope you enjoyed that, Kitten,” Lance grinned, “because we’re just getting started.”

Before Keith could answer, Lance grabbed the chloroform-soaked handkerchief and pressed it against Keith’s face.

“Sweet dreams.”

\-----

Keith woke slowly, in a soft haze of pleasure.

There was something inside of him, small and vibrating and frustratingly close to his sweet spot. Keith shifted in place, trying to get a bearing on his situation despite being blindfolded.

The most obvious thing was that his clothes were gone. Keith was still lying on the bed, but the rope had been replaced with something softer. Scarves? Keith’s wrists were now bound together above his head, attached to something so that Keith couldn’t pull them down. His legs seemed to be in a similar position, with a silk scarf tied around each ankle, tethered to the bottom of the bed.

There was a gag in his mouth, but not the same one as before. This one felt like a balled up piece of cloth, with another silk scarf tied over his lips to keep him from spitting it out. Keith idly wondered if it matched the scarves binding his limbs.

The vibrations suddenly grew stronger, causing a small moan to travel up Keith’s throat. He tugged at his bonds, arching his back and rocking his hips into empty air in a desperate attempt to find relief.

A low chuckle made Keith go still.

“Don’t stop on my account,” the voice said. “I’m enjoying the show.”

Keith growled through his gag, earning another laugh.

“Aw, are you mad at me? Here, let me take this off so I can appreciate the full effect of your glare.”

Surprisingly gentle hands pulled off the blindfold. Keith blinked up into the low light and got his first good look at his captor.

The man was tall with dark skin and short brown hair. Though it was hard to tell with the mask, Keith was fairly sure they were around the same age, which was a relief. Call him shallow, but Keith wasn’t sure he would have enjoyed this experience as much if his captor had been a lot older.

What the mask didn’t hide were how blue the man’s eyes were. Keith had noticed them when he’d been pinned down in the living room, but thought that maybe they were a trick of the light. No way someone’s eyes were that blue.

But no, looking at them again now, they really were pretty enough to distract Keith from his frustration. That is, until the man’s lips curled into a smirk.

“Like what you see?” he asked.

Keith remembered the situation he was in and scowled.

“Mmph!” Keith struggled against the scarves that bound him to the bed. “Mmmmph!”

“What’s that?” the man said innocently. “Sorry, Kitten, I’m having trouble understanding you.”

Something inside of Keith warmed at the pet name. Fighting down a blush, Keith glared up at the man mulishly.

“Oh, alright,” the man reached behind Keith’s head to loosen the gag. “But no screaming, got it? Or there’ll be trouble.”

He shot Keith a warning glance. Keith nodded, and the man pulled the cloth from his mouth.

“Who,” Keith paused to lick his dry lips, “who are you?”

“Like I said, that’s not important,” the man answered, “but for now, you can call me Blue.”

“Blue,” Keith repeated dubiously.

Blue nodded, tapping his lion-shaped mask with a grin.

“Okay...Blue,” Keith said, “um, look, I don’t know what this is all about, but just let me go and I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“Sorry, not happening,” Blue replied. “I’ve got you right where I want you. You’re not going anywhere, sweetheart.”

Keith bit his lip. “If you won’t let me go, will you at least take this...thing out of me?”

Blue cocked his head. “Why? You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Keith blushed and glanced away. Seeking a distraction from his embarrassment (and Blue’s eyes) Keith took a look around the room. It appeared to be a regular bedroom, the only oddity being a distinct lack of any personal possessions. The walls were plain, and the only furniture apart from the large bed Keith was tied to was a single chair, a wardrobe, and a dresser. Keith had a sneaking suspicion they were probably filled with props and toys rather than clothes. The room also had single window obscured by a heavy curtain.

A large, warm hand grasped Keith’s chin, tilting his face back towards Blue.

“Ah ah ah, Kitten,” Blue gently chastised. “Keep those gorgeous eyes on me.”

Keith’s scowl returned.

“Don’t call me that!” he snapped.

“What, you don’t want to be my Kitten?” Blue asked, feigning hurt. “But you’d be so good at it. In fact, I think I’ve got a cat-ear headband around here somewhere that would look adorable on you. Maybe combine it with a french maid costume? What do you think?”

Keith’s face felt like it was on fire.

“Don’t you dare- _hahh!_ ”

Keith jolted as the vibrator inside of him suddenly increased in power. Up to this point he’d mostly managed to ignore it, but now the sensation had Keith writhing on the mattress, heightened further by the tautness of the bonds around his wrists and ankles as Keith strained against them.

“Mmm, you make the prettiest noises,” Blue murmured. “I bet they would sound even prettier muffled by a gag.”

“Nngh,” Keith glared up at his captor as best he could while waves of pleasure coursed through him. “No, don’t-”

Blue grabbed the balled up cloth from earlier and stuffed it into Keith’s mouth, effectively silencing him. He got up and walked over to the dresser. Keith tried to push the cloth out of his mouth with his tongue, but before he could succeed, Blue returned with what looked like a black leather belt.

He slipped the belt over Keith’s mouth, and Keith discovered the material was much softer and more supple than it looked, molding to the shape of Keith’s face with ease. Blue buckled it behind Keith’s head, snug but not painful.

“Mnnnn,” Keith wriggled again, though at this point it was more a result of his arousal than an attempt to escape.

“See?” Blue grinned. “I knew you were enjoying yourself.”

He grabbed the blindfold and tied it over Keith’s eyes.

“I’ve gotta take care of a few things, Kitten, but I’ll be back soon,” a warm hand carded gently through Keith’s bangs. “Don’t have too much fun without me, okay?”

With a final caress, the hand disappeared, leaving Keith alone in blissful torture.

\-----

Lance couldn’t help but watch hungrily as Keith writhed on the bed. Usually when Lance pretended to “abandon” his victims, he would use the time to read a chapter of a book or browse social media on his phone.

With Keith, however, Lance couldn’t look away. He wanted to memorize every little moan and sigh, the way Keith’s wrists tugged against their bonds, and the graceful arc of Keith’s back as he rode another wave of pleasure. Lance longed to join Keith on the bed, to nestled in between those pale thighs and mark every inch of skin he could reach with his teeth.

But Lance resisted. Keith had okayed kissing, but not sex, and the contract didn’t delve into the finer details. Better to err on the side of caution. If Lance was lucky, maybe Keith would hire him again and they could lay out some more specific rules ahead of time.

For now, Lance contented himself with playing with the vibrator’s controller, delighting in each new reaction he was able to coax out of Keith.

He watched with rapt attention as Keith’s pleasure built and built until finally unravelling as Keith threw his head back with a muffled keen.

Keith went limp. Lance gave him a few moments to recover before bending down to place his lips next to Keith’s ear.

“Now what did I say?” he asked, causing Keith to jump. “Guess I’d better punish you.”

Still lethargic from his orgasm, Keith barely struggled as Lance untied him from the bed, though he kept Keith’s wrists bound together. Lance removed the vibrator, relishing in the small hitch of breath, and helped Keith sit up. He pulled off Keith’s gag and blindfold, admiring the hazy violet eyes that blinked up at him.

“Here,” Lance dropped the items he’d picked out onto Keith’s lap. “Put these on.”

Keith looked down at the articles of clothing and his face turned scarlet. Seemingly coming back to himself, he glared at Lance.

“I am not wearing these,” he hissed.

“And I’m not giving you a choice,” Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. “Put them on.”

Keith froze. The knife was a harmless prop made out of rubber, but it looked real as long as you didn’t examine it too close.

Lance waited patiently to see if Keith would use one of his safewords, in which case Lance would improvise some excuse, put the fake knife away, and go back to what they were doing before. Or just full on stop, if that was what Keith wanted.

However, Keith merely lowered his gaze and picked up the black panties. Biting his lip, Keith shimmied them on, followed by the thigh-high stockings, garter belt, and high heels. It was a little difficult with his wrists still bound, but that was half the fun. At the last item, Keith paused.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

Keith glanced up through his long lashes, then back down, his cheeks darkening even further.

“I,” Keith licked his lips, the flash of pink more enticing than Lance thought possible, “I can’t put this on by myself.”

Lance smiled and set the knife aside. He took the proffered item and slid behind Keith to buckle the black leather around his neck, careful that it wasn’t too tight.

Moving back in front of Keith, Lance reach out to tug playfully on the collar’s metal ring.

“Beautiful,” Lance said softly.

Keith averted his gaze, appearing almost shy. It was adorable, but not quite what Lance wanted.

“Can’t deny it anymore,” he taunted. “You’re mine.”

As predicted, Keith’s eyes returned to glare at Lance.

“No, I’m not,” he said.

“You are,” Lance reached out to snap one of the garter belt’s straps, eliciting a tiny gasp. “Admit it.”

Keith stared back, cheeks pink and eyes full of fire.

“Make me.”

Lance’s eyes widened as a spark within him flared to life. He used the finger hooked through the collar’s ring to tug Keith forward against his chest, wrapping his other arm around Keith’s waist to hold him in place as their lips crashed together.

There was little Lance liked more than a bratty sub.

Lance’s tongue delved deep into the recesses of Keith’s mouth, swallowing his protests. A sudden sharp pain made Lance pull back. He touched his bottom lip to find a small cut from where Keith bit him.

For his part, Keith stared up at Lance, looking unsure if he’d accidentally crossed a line. Lance, however, wasn’t upset. Sometimes clients got a little too into the scene, but this was hardly something Lance couldn’t handle.  

With a slow smirk, Lance wiped the drop of blood from his lip, watching in satisfaction as those violet eyes darkened with lust.

“Well, well,” Lance said, “looks like someone needs to be taught another lesson.”

“What are you-”

Lance grabbed the strip of cloth he’d previously used as a blindfold and shoved it between Keith’s teeth. Keith thrashed around to get away, but Lance managed to tie it tightly behind Keith’s head.

“Nnogh!” Keith shouted around the cleave gag. “Lhh mhe goh!”

“Hm, needs something more,” Lance said.

Lance took the loose end of the scarf binding Keith’s wrists and tied it to the iron bars of the headboard, then hopped off the bed to rummage through the cabinet’s drawers. After some deliberation, he settled on a roll of shiny, red tape. It was made specially for bondage, so it wouldn’t damage Keith’s skin or catch in his hair.

“Here we are.” Lance returned to Keith’s side, waving the roll cheerfully. “This’ll keep you nice and quiet.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he struggled even harder against his bonds. Lance peeled a strip of tape off the roll, relishing in the sound, but he didn’t tear it off yet.

Lance pressed the end of the strip over Keith’s lips before winding the tape all the way around his head. He continued to wrap the tape over Keith’s mouth, completely covering up the cloth gag. Keith’s protests grew weaker and more muffled with each new layer of tape, until Lance could hear nothing but pathetic moans and whimpers.

Lance finally tore the strip from the remaining roll, smoothing it over Keith’s lips. Looking down into Keith’s hazy eyes, pupils blown so wide they nearly covered the violet, Lance couldn’t help but press a kiss to Keith’s lips through the gag.

“Much better,” he said. “Red’s a good color on you.”

“Mmmmph,” Keith moaned.

“In fact,” Lance grinned, “that gives me an idea.”

\-----

While Blue dug through the dresser drawers, Keith tugged weakly at the scarf that still bound his wrists. Honestly though, his heart wasn’t in it. Keith was too distracted by the feeling of the tape wrapped tightly around his head, the pressure grounding in the best possible way. No matter how hard Keith tried, it was impossible to move his lips beneath the sticky gag.

Blue returned, dropping several coils of dark red rope onto the bed. Keith struggled in vain as Blue untied the scarf and pulled Keith’s arms behind his back. Blue positioned Keith’s forearms to rest parallel to each other, using a length of rope to bind Keith’s wrists together again.

Keith tested his new bonds, muscles straining as he tried to free himself. The rope was thin and soft, but had much less give than the scarf, which meant Keith wasn’t able to loosen it even the tiniest bit.

Blue watched Keith’s struggle with amusement before he suddenly grabbed one of Keith’s ankles and lifted it into the air, causing Keith to lose balance and fall onto his back with a small, “Mmph.”

With practiced ease, Blue swiftly bound Keith’s thigh to his ankle with another length of red rope. He gave Keith’s other leg the same treatment.

“Mm, lovely,” Blue said, brushing his fingers across the sensitive skin. “So lovely, in fact, I think we should save this look for posterity, don’t you agree?”

Blue retrieved an expensive looking digital camera from the wardrobe and aimed the lens at Keith’s wide eyes.

“Smile, Kitten.”

Keith’s face grew redder with every snap of the shutter. He frantically began to move around on the bed, his protests as loud as he could make them through the thick layers of tape.

“That’s it. Beautiful.” Blue praised, continuing to take pictures. “You’re a natural.”

Keith groaned in frustration. The frog-tie made it difficult to maneuver, especially with the high heels, and Keith soon had to collapse in exhaustion.

“Taking a break, Kitten?” Blue asked. “That’s okay. It’s probably time for a new pose anyway.”

Keith shook his head and tried to shuffle away, but Blue was quick to catch him. He manhandled Keith to sit upright with his legs tucked underneath himself.

“Now, now, don’t be like that,” Blue chastised with a sharp tug on Keith’s hair that sent a bolt of heat to his lower gut. “Here, I’ll make you a deal. Since you’ve been such a good little model for me, I’ll take off the gag.”

Without waiting for an answer, not that Keith was in a position to make one, Blue began to peel off the layers of tape before removing the strip of cloth from Keith’s mouth. Part of Keith was disappointed, but another part was relieved when he was finally able to open his lips for a deep breath.

Blue grabbed a water bottle from the nightstand with a straw sticking out of the top. He raised it up to Keith’s lips and Keith gratefully took several gulps. Once he was done, Blue set the bottle back down and turned back to Keith with an expectant smile.

“Okay, you’ve had your fun,” Keith said. “Now let me go.”

“You just don’t get it, do you, Kitten?” Blue sighed. “You’re mine. You’re not going anywhere.”

“You can’t keep me here!”

“Oh, can’t I?” Blue smirked. “I don’t see why not. In fact, the more I think about it, the more I like the idea of keeping you tied to my bed permanently.” He leaned closer to brush his lips against the shell of Keith’s ear. “Doesn’t that sound nice? To be bound and gagged all the time, completely at my mercy? Maybe once in awhile, I’d take you out like that and show you off. What do you think?”

Keith shivered. He was never particularly into exhibitionism, but Keith had a sneaking suspicion he’d agree to try anything so long as Blue said it in that low, seductive voice.

But before Keith could even hope to think up a good response, Blue suddenly pulled away.

“Welp,” Blue said, popping the ‘p’ sound, “break time’s over.”

He picked up the black strip of cloth and Keith’s eyes widened.

“No, don-mmph!”

Keith’s struggles were in vain yet again as Blue tied the cloth tightly behind his head. Grabbing more red rope, Blue wound it around Keith’s chest, securing his already bound arms even more. He rolled Keith onto his stomach and began to fiddle with the frog-tie. Keith felt the rope slip away from his legs, allowing him to straighten them out, muscles aching with a pleasant burn.

Keith’s newfound freedom was short lived. Blue used one of the discarded lengths of rope to tie his ankles together. He then used the remaining rope to lash Keith’s ankles to his wrists, forcing Keith’s knees to bend with his high heeled feet in the air.

“Perfect,” Blue said.

He picked up his camera and resumed taking photos, walking around Keith to get every possible angle. Keith wriggled in place, but there wasn’t much he could do. The hogtie was by far the most restrictive position yet.

Every so often, Blue stopped to manhandle Keith into a new pose. He took pictures of Keith laying on his side, staring defiantly into the lens; Keith on his back, spine arching as he tried to break free; Keith surrounded by a tangled mess of sheets, teary-eyed and begging for mercy.

Blue finally set down the camera and reached out to brush Keith’s hair from his face.

“Had enough, Kitten?”

Keith nodded weakly.

“That’s too bad,” Blue held up a large phallic object, “We’re just getting to the best part.”

\-----

Kneeling on the bed, wrists suspended above him by a rope attached to a hook on the ceiling, Keith frantically bounced up and down. Cloth in his mouth and tape across his lips muffled Keith’s loud moans, and the thick blindfold only heightened the sensation of the toy vibrating inside of him.

As he grew closer to the edge, a hand suddenly grabbed Keith’s hair and pulled, forcing his head to tilt back.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” that low voice murmured into Keith’s ear. “Next time it’ll be me inside you instead of that toy. Got it?”

Keith didn’t respond, too busy chasing relief. The hand tugged harder, eliciting a whimper.

“I said,” Blue growled, “got it?”

Keith nodded. The harsh grip relaxed, but didn’t let go. Sharp teeth nipped at Keith’s ear.

“Good Kitty.”

Keith came so hard, he passed out.

\-----

After making sure Keith was alright, Lance set about untying him. He laid Keith down on the bed, carefully removing the dildo and unbuckling the leather collar. He then tugged the blindfold off and peeled the short strip of tape from Keith’s lips, pulling the balled up cloth from his mouth.

As Lance gently ran a warm washcloth across Keith’s skin, those lovely violet eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” Lance greeted softly. “Scene’s over. You did great.”

Keith blinked at Lance, long and slow, before a satisfied smile spread across his lips.

“You weren’t too bad yourself.”

“I try,” Lance winked.

He finished cleaning Keith up, and retrieved a small bottle of fragrant lotion to massage the areas of Keith’s body where the rope bit into his skin. Keith closed his eyes with a small sigh.

“What happens now?” Keith asked.

“Now I pamper you for a bit,” Lance said. “Then I give you back your clothes and drive you home.”

“Oh,” Keith said. Lance couldn’t tell if he was disappointed.

They lapsed into a content silence as Lance continued to massage Keith.

“So what did you think?” Lance asked.

Keith smiled and Lance’s heart stuttered, just a little.

“It was wonderful,” Keith said. “Even better than I’d imagined.” He burrowed deeper into the pillows, “I think this is the most relaxed I’ve felt since...ever, I guess.”

“I’m glad,” Lance replied. “You said in your application that it was your first time trying something like this, so I didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“It was perfect,” Keith assured him.

Once Lance was done, he returned Keith’s clothes and stepped out of the room to let Keith change. It may have been silly, considering what they’d just been doing, but Lance was still a gentleman. Unless someone specifically asked him not to be, of course.

When Keith called out that he was ready, Lance walked back in and handed him the digital camera. At Keith’s curious look, Lance explained.

“You can do whatever you want with the pictures,” he said. “Delete them, keep them as a souvenir, it’s up to you. Some people even give them to us to use on our website. If you do decide to keep them, I can put them on a thumb drive for you. And of course, we don’t keep any copies without permission.”

Keith seemed to consider it for a moment, clicking through the images with a small blush.

“I definitely wouldn’t be comfortable with these on the internet,” he said, “but...I’ll take that thumb drive.”

“Coming right up,” Lance grinned.

While the files downloaded, Lance hummed under his breath. Feeling Keith’s stare, he asked, “What?”

Caught, Keith averted his gaze.

“Nothing,” he mumbled. “It’s just...you seem really different now...than you were before, I mean.”

“Oh, yeah,” Lance bashfully scrubbed a hand through his hair. “A lot of people get kinda disappointed when they realize my dom persona isn’t how I act in real life. Sorry if I broke the illusion.”

“No,” Keith blurted out. Lance blinked and Keith awkwardly looked away, cheeks pink. “I um, think it’s cute.”

A slow grin spread across Lance’s face. Before he could reply, a small _ding!_ alerted him that the photos had finished transferring.

“Guess that means time’s up,” Lance handed Keith the thumb drive. “By the way, you’ll have to wear a blindfold for the drive back. This building’s location is private. Client confidentiality and all that.”

“I don’t mind,” Keith said.

“If you’d like, we could even turn it into a little bonus scene,” Lance offered.

Those gorgeous eyes brightened.

\-----

Keith curled up on his side across the backseat of Blue’s car. A soft scarf covered his eyes and another bound his wrists together in front of him, loose enough for Keith to wriggle out of if needed. At Keith’s request, Blue had taken a third scarf and knotted it in the middle, pressing the knot between Keith’s teeth and winding the scarf over Keith’s lips as many times as he could before tying it off.

The car slowed to a stop. Keith heard the door open and strong arms slipped under his back and knees to gather him up against a firm chest. After carrying him inside the house, Blue gently set Keith down and removed his blindfold.

Keith found himself back in his living room, sitting on the very couch where Blue grabbed him what felt like ages ago.

Blue untied the remaining scarves and shoved them into his pocket. The two men looked at each other for a long moment.

“Uh, I hope this doesn’t sound too weird, but,” Blue rubbed the back of his neck, “I had a really good time tonight. Not every dom and sub click, but I thought we had some pretty good chemistry, y’know?” Blue cleared his throat, and Keith had a sneaking suspicion he was blushing under his mask. “Sorry, that wasn’t very professional, was it?”

Keith smiled. “It’s okay. I felt it too.”

“Yeah?” Blue perked up. “Maybe we can do this again sometime.”

“I’d love to,” Keith said honestly, “but it might take awhile for me to save up enough money for another session.”

“Oh,” Blue’s excitement tapered into a small, but understanding smile.

“But once I do,” Keith added hastily, “I’ll definitely request you specifically!”

Blue’s grin returned. He took Keith’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“Until then,” he said softly.

Keith could only nod. He watched Blue leave the house, not moving until long after he heard Blue’s car drive away.

Finally, Keith took a deep breath before letting it rush out of his lungs as he collapsed backward to lie across the couch. He stared up at the ceiling for a long moment. Had that really happened? It almost felt like a dream.

But Keith knew it was real. He could feel it in the pleasant ache of his body. In the memories of being captured. The feeling of giving up control. And there was one other thing that proved it wasn’t a dream.

Keith held up the thumb drive and smiled.

\-----

Two weeks later, Keith stood in the baking goods aisle of his local grocery store, irritation mounting as he reached for the last tin of cocoa powder some idiot had placed on the very top shelf. Even pushed up on his tiptoes, Keith’s fingers just barely brushed the container.

Just as Keith was able to give up and go look for an employee, a brown hand reached past him and grabbed the cocoa.

“Here you go,” the person said, holding it out.

“Thanks,” Keith looked over and froze.

Even without the blue lion mask, he’d recognize those eyes anywhere.

Blue seemed to recognize him too, staring back at Keith in open shock. The two stood there for what felt like an eon, both still holding the cocoa tin. In the back of his mind, Keith noted with despair that Blue’s face was just as handsome as the rest of him.

Finally, Blue let go of the tin and took a step back.

“Sorry,” he cleared his throat, a pink glow on his cheeks. “I, uh, didn’t expect to see you again so soon.”

“Yeah,” Keith said. “Me neither.”

They shared an awkward chuckle. Blue glanced down at the cocoa.

“Baking or hot chocolate?” he asked. “And just so you know, there is no wrong answer.”

“Baking,” Keith smiled back. “Double chocolate chip cookies.”

“Damn,” Blue eyed Keith up and down in a way that made heat curl in Keith’s gut, “and I thought you were a catch before.”

Keith glanced away, not quite able to hide the pleased curve of his lips. “You did?”

“Uh, yeah,” Blue snorted. “Have you seen you?”

Keith blushed. Biting his lip, he shyly looked up through his lashes.

“I’ve seen _you_ ,” Keith murmured.

A slow smile spread across Blue’s face. Eyes hooded, Blue crossed his arms and leaned casually against the shelves, taking advantage of the few inches he had on Keith to lean down into Keith’s space.

“And?” Blue prompted.

Feigning nonchalance, Keith shrugged. “You’re not completely unfortunate-looking.”

Blue barked out a laugh. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Grinning, he offered Keith his hand. “Name’s Lance.”

“Are you allowed to tell me that?” Keith asked as he shook Lance’s hand.

“I’m not on the clock right now,” Lance said. “Just chatting with a new friend.”

“Friend, huh?” Keith raised his eyebrows.

“I mean, I’d like to be,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “We could go get coffee sometime, get to know each other. See if we have anything in common other than...you know.”

Keith’s lips quirked into a crooked grin. “And then?”

“And then,” Lance shrugged, “maybe we could have dinner together.”

Keith’s smile grew. “And then?”

Lance inched closer. “And then dessert.”

Keith leaned in too, looking up at Lance coyly. “And then?”

“And then,” Lance said in a low voice that sent a shiver down Keith’s spine, “it depends. If you were good, I’d take you home for a nice reward.”

“And,” Keith swallowed and licked his lips, not missing the way Lance’s eyes darted down to follow the flick of Keith’s tongue, “if I was bad?”

Lance chuckled and leaned in so that his mouth almost brushed Keith’s.

“Why don’t you get coffee with me Saturday and find out?”

The tiniest hitch in Keith’s breath made Lance’s blue eyes darken. Keith looked into those eyes for a long moment before he pulled away. Digging into his pocket for the red sharpie he’d been using to cross off his grocery list, Keith grabbed Lance’s hand.

Confusion transformed into delight as Lance watched Keith scribble his phone number across Lance’s palm.

Keith capped the marker with a satisfying click.

“Text me.”

Without waiting for an answer, Keith spun on his heel and walked away, making sure to add a slight sway to his hips. The burning stare of those blue, blue eyes stayed with Keith as he purchased his items and drove home.

Keith had barely finished putting his groceries away when his phone buzzed. A small smile bloomed on Keith’s face as he read the new text message.

_Hey, Kitten._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this au, so I might return to it one day. I’m sure Keith and Lance will have plenty of fun after they’ve gotten together. Who knows, maybe the cat ears and maid costume will come into play. *waggles eyebrows* Or maybe I'll do something funnier, like Keith trying to explain to his friends how they met, lol. Anyway, if that’s something y’all are interested in, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Special thanks to Methoxyethane for the beautiful art! She gifted it to me for helping her with some of her fics, and it, in turn, helped motivate me to write this one, lol.
> 
> And finally, if you’re new to my works and you like klance bondage (which you probably do if you’re reading this) please subscribe to my series “Bonding Moments” for more!
> 
> See you next time! (๑¯◡¯๑)
> 
> \-----
> 
> Edit: I have turned this AU into a series because I couldn't help myself lol. Please check out the Bliss series for more!


End file.
